


Why do you have that stick?

by Lahey14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crying, Spanking, episode 306
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: This is a bonus scene of episode 306 of Naruto shippuden. When Neji and Hinata were training for the clan ritual and Neji over worked Hinata so bad she got eye strain and she was blind for a couple weeks. So to make up for it he decided to go find the EyeBright to heal her eyes so she can watch the fireworks. Guy sensei was upset for his student’s recklessness but I feel like he would do more than just smack neji on the head, so I added an extra scene where Guy sensei insures that his student understand the  severity of his actions.





	Why do you have that stick?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Neji couldn’t believe it; it was bad enough he was aching with the overwhelming guilty conscience of having hurt his cousin, but the earth had to add to his suffering by making him suffocate with the presents of the most annoying people he knew, Sakura and Naruto. In a way he did deserve it, it was only fair. He caused Hinata so much pain, so the least he could do is allow Naruto and Sakura to plague him on his journey to the Valley of Judgement. The sooner he found the Eye Bright the sooner he’ll be able to ditch those guys. The doctor did say it was very dangerous and he shouldn’t bother going to look for it, but with his Byakugan and determination Neji was confident he could get it, then the doctor could use the EyeBright to heal Hinata’s eyes.  
Finally, they arrived at the Valley of Judgement. Neji was pleased to be able to separate himself from the other two.  
“What is this place?” Questioned Sakura  
“That mist is totally creepy.” Said Naruto looking at it in shock.  
“Are we even going to be able to find that medicinal plant?” Asked Sakura with doubt in her voice.  
“You two stay here. Since you two don't have the Byakugan, you'll only slow me down.” And with that Neji jump off the cliff edge into the misty valley.  
“Neji!” Yelled Sakura, she didn’t like the feeling she was getting, but Neji was already gone and unable to hear her warnings.

*Does that medicinal plant really grow here? If I didn't have my Byakugan, I couldn't even walk through here.*

Neji was walking slowly and calmly, he was on high alert for that EyeBright plant. Out of no where a kunai flew towards Neji’s head, but he was able to dodge it just in time. 

*Huh?! No way! This is supposed to be a demilitarized zone.*

Neji immediately used his own kunai to block the group of flying kunai heading for him. There were to many to block on his own so he jump behind a near rock.

*They must be very skilled to navigate through this mist so effortlessly. Or are they adept with Visual Jutsu like the Byakugan or Sharingan.* 

Neji watched the enemy very carefully, trying to get a glimpse of who he was fighting. However, the mist was making it very difficult. In the distance Neji heard the cries of his pesty comrades.

*Naruto! Sakura!*

He quickly ran in the direction of the screams. He got there just in time before they were swarmed with rain storm of kunai.  
“8 trigrams palm rotation!”  
Neji was able to shield his comrades from all kunai so gracefully.  
“Neji!” Cried Sakura full of joy.  
“Nice one you saved us!” Cheered Naruto. 

Neji ran out of his formation and back towards his friends  
“It’s too soon to celebrate. There’s even more of the enemy out there.”  
Without taking his eyes off the enemy, Neji reached out behind him and cut the rope tying Sakura and Naruto together; which Naruto tied on to them before disobeying Neji’s command and jumping into the valley.  
“Ahhh! What do you think your doing! You cut our red string of destiny! NEJI damn you!” Cried Naruto.  
Neji rolled his eyes, he truly questions his loyalty to his friend sometimes.  
“Isn’t destiny something you make with your own hands?” Asked Neji sarcastically before getting serious, “ you helped me see that Naruto,” and then Neji shifted to his annoyed voice again, “ so don’t tell me your putting your faith in a piece of string.”  
“Ha! Right, ok then! That’s what I’ll do, I’ll forge my destiny with my own two hands!” Announced Naruto excitingly.  
“Fine, but that destiny will still never happen.” Added Sakura. 

The enemy began approaching the three genin.  
“Sakura punch Naruto!”  
“My pleasure!” And without warning Naruto was flying in the air.  
“Naruto! Punch to your left”  
“You got it!” Naruto landed on top of the enemy pinning him down, “Yes! That’s the first enemy I’ve punch here!” Shouted Naruto victorious. Both Neji and Naruto got a clear look at the enemy laying underneath Naruto.  
“So that’s it, I get it now.” Signed Neji in awe. Naruto allowed the enemy to get away while he backed up to get by Neji. The three ninja were ambushed with crazy amounts of kunai. It was getting very difficult for the three to block them all, but then like a miracle something fell from the sky.  
“STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!” And with a swift gust of wind Guy sensei landed perfectly in front of the other leaf shinobi with a proud smirk on his face. He was clearly proud of his landing.  
“Bushier brow sensei!” Exclaimed Naruto with relieve.  
“Leaf Hurricane Whirlwind!” Shout Guy sensei as he performed his signature jutsu which cleared up the fog. Neji just froze in shock watching his sensei.  
“Lightning Blade!” And out of the clearing fog jump out Kakashi and performed his own signature jutsu, the intense light caused all the enemy to scurry away like cockroaches.  
“Kakashi Sensei!” Yelled Naruto excitedly at seeing his own sensei coming to their rescue.  
Once all of the ninja were safe the senseis approached their students.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Spoke up Sakura.  
“Uh? Oh, surveillance.” Answered Kakashi curtly.  
“For what?” Pushed on Sakura, not satisfied with her sensei’s first answer.  
“Well since it was a false alarm, I guess we can tell you. A medicinal plant is said to grow here in the Valley of Judgement,”  
“Yeah! That’s why we’re..” interrupted Naruto, but before he could finish Kakashi continued speaking.  
“And Orochimaru might be after it.”  
“Did you say Orochimaru! Where! Where the hell is he?!” Demanded Naruto angerly.  
“Like I said, it was just a false alarm.” Replied Kakashi already getting bored of his student’s shenanigans.  
“Huh? Alarm?” Naruto looked over at his team mate for clarification.  
“Idiot! It was a false alarm, you know false. As in what they were worried about happening didn’t actually happen.” Explained Sakura, annoyed at her teammate’s lack of knowledge.  
“Oh! So what’s the big deal?” Laughed Naruto.  
“Orochimaru is fixated on visual jutsu. Especially the sharingan. That plant would be extremely helpful in visual jutsu research. That concern came up in one of our meetings, so Guy and I came out here to investigate further.” Naruto and Sakura let their mouths hang open as they took in all of their sensei’s knowledge. Neji on the other hand stayed as quiet as possible with an unreadable expression on is face.  
“And uh? What about you guys?” Question Kakashi now becoming curious as to why the three genin were here and not in the Hidden Leaf Village like they should be.  
Naruto and Sakura took turns explaining the situation while Neji avoided eye contact with his own sensei.  
“Youth!” Blurred out Guy sensei as he punch Naruto  
“Ah, yes!” As he punch Neji  
“This is what youth is all about!” As he punch Sakura.  
“All your passionate devotion to a comrade who’s in need, that’s true friendship. I just couldn’t be more impressed by everyone of you!” Cried Guy proudly.  
“Bushier brow sensei, your words mean one thing, but your actions saying something totally different.” Cried Naruto and Sakura as they rubbed their own throbbing heads.  
Neji lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut all while still remaining silent. Luckily for Naruto and Sakura, that smack is all they’ll get from his sensei, but Neji knew that Guy sensei was stricter on his own students.  
“Well I guess it’s time for us to go.” Announced Kakashi as we began walking out the valley.  
“BUT SENSEI!” Shouted Neji for the first time since their sensei’s arrived.  
“Neji, you saw what they look like, didn’t you?” Challenged Kakashi. Neji immediately tensed up. Sakura and Naruto flipped their heads to look at Neji for an answer, but he remained silent.  
“What does he mean by that?” Finally presses on Sakura.  
Neji looked away from his comrades anger creeping into his face.  
“Uh, those things, they didn’t have eyes.” Answered Naruto remembering how he got to look at one too.  
“It’s said that fish living where light can’t reach stop relying on their eyes, and eventually they lose them entirely. How long do you think it’ll take humans to reach the point where their bodies change like that? 100 years, a thousand? In any case they’ve adapted to this valley and have thrived here, who knows they may not even survive outside this place. You know who’s valley this is, don’t you Neji?” Questioned Kakashi once again.  
“Yes.” Muttered Neji in defeating lowering his head to look back at the ground.  
“Fighting a futile battle to obtain medicine that will heal her eyes, that wouldn’t make Hinata happy.” Neji closed his eyes in shame, he knew Kakashi was right but he didn’t want to believe it.  
Kakashi stared at Neji for a while, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He knew Neji was a very stubborn kid and he really didn’t want him sneaking back here on his own. Kakashi looked over at his usually hyperactive youth obsessed comrade, Guy had his arms crossed over his chest and looked very serious. Guy walked over to Kakashi and whispered low enough so only he could hear,  
“Thanks for the help, but don’t worry. I can handle him.”  
“Now lets go before it gets late!” Laugh Guy putting his smile back on his face. He wrapped his arm around Neji’s shoulders and dragged him along. The other two followed calmly behind their own sensei. Neji raised his head and opened his eyes before pulling away from his sensei and walking on his own. He was still very upset to have not gotten the EyeBright, now Hinata was going to miss the firework show that she was so excited for and it was all his fault. Neji started walking slower than the rest, which in return was making him get left behind. Guy sensei didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or not, but he did know he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Neji’s moodiness. We quickly reached a hand back and grabbed the kid by his upper arm and pulled him roughly back to the group. Neji lost his balance for a second but thanks to Guy sensei’s restricting hand on his arm he was able to hold himself up. Neji tried to pull himself loose but Guy didn’t let go. Luckily they were behind Sakura and Naruto, so they couldn’t see Neji’s usually stoic expression falter. Neji began fighting against his sensei grip, he was not a child he didn’t need to be held like one. Neji didn’t seem to notice Kakashi who was to the left of Guy and had a clear view of Neji’s childish antics. Kakashi smirked, in a way it was nice to watch the usually mature and uptight Hyuga act his own age for once even if it wasn’t the best behavior.  
Neji’s fighting only resulted in Guy tightening his grip on his pupil, which frustrated Neji. He was so use to always winning and getting his way, it annoyed him that Guy was able to control him so easily.  
Neji gave up on pulling away because all it was doing was cutting off his circulation in his arm. Instead he shove the heels of his shoes in to the dirt and stopped all movement. This caused Guy to jerk back and lose his own movement too since the weight of his student was keeping him back. Guy calmly stood up straight and faced Neji. Neji was giving Guy his death glare while Guy calmly stared back. Neji noticed their lack of movement cause the other team to stop moving too. Naruto and Sakura turned slowly to face Neji and Guy.  
“What’s going on?” Ask Naruto confused.  
“Nothing, I was just think, this will be a perfect place to take a quick break.” Smiled Guy and gave Naruto a thumbs up.  
“All that’s great because I’m really tired.” Said Naruto as he plopped down near a tree.  
“You’re always tired, you idiot.” Argued Sakura.  
“You guys stay here and rest. Me and Neji will be right back.” With that Guy grabbed Neji’s upper arm again and dragged him deeper in to the forest. Neji didn’t bother fighting, he didn’t want to make a scene in front of his comrades and he was smart enough to see that Guy sensei was not playing any more. If Neji did decide to fight back Guy would probably chew him out right in front of everybody, and Neji would never be able to live down from that embarrassment.  
“Wait! Where are you guys going?” Shouted Naruto.  
“That’s none of your concern, Naruto.” Warned Kakashi using his drop it voice. Sakura looked up at her sensei now getting curious too, but unlike Naruto she knew better than to test her sensei. 

Once Guy decided they were far enough, he stopped walking and dropped his grip on Neji. He looked at Neji in his eyes before beginning his lecture.  
“I am very upset with you Neji. I was gonna wait until we got back to the village to tell you this, but you are not making it easy. So we might as well get this out of the way.”  
“Get what out of the way?” Ask Neji innocently, he had an idea of what Guy sensei was talking about, but he thought maybe if he played innocent he still had a chance of escape.  
“What you did today was completely reckless! I thought I’ve taught you better than that, I understand you had noble intentions but your plan was still reckless, I might even go as far as to say it was stupid.” Guy sensei hated using insults to describe his student’s actions, he believed all his kids make youthful mistakes that can be used to learn valuable lessons, but what Neji did was beyond reckless, it was suicide and Guy could not let any of his pupils go around throwing their lives away.  
“Neji, you knew how dangerous this valley was. Not even Jounin can make it through that valley. What made you think you could? Not to mention that Sakura said you were planing on going alone, until they decided to go with you. Did you really think one genin like you could survive the Valley of Judgement alone. It doesn’t matter how strong you think you are, it doesn’t matter that you’re a genius. You are still just a genin. What were you thinking?”  
Neji looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders.  
“I just wanted to make Hinata’s eyes better, so she could see the fireworks.” Neji replied in a small voice,” I thought my byakugan would be enough.” 

Guy sighed and pinch the bright of his nose, he was very proud of the reason Neji did what he did, but he wished Neji would have thought out his plan better. He didn’t want Neji to get the wrong idea, he didn’t want him thinking that wanting to help people was wrong. The kid was finally starting to warm up to people, he didn’t want Neji to start shutting people out again and only thinking of himself. He used to hate Hinata but now they were becoming close, Guy didn’t want to ruined that.  
“Listen Neji. I’m so proud of you for wanting to help Hinata, but you have to understand that there were many different approaches you could have taken. I’m upset that you chose to come to the valley alone even though you were fully aware of its dangers. What would have happen if you got killed? What’s the point of risking your life to get that plant and then not be able to give it to Hinata? Hinata wouldn’t have gotten better and she would have lost her cousin. She would spend her whole life blaming herself for your death? Do you want that?”  
Neji stood with his mouth open, now realizing the seriousness of his actions. He never though of it that way, to be honest he didn’t even think he would die. That thought didn’t even cross his mind. He looked down defeated, how could he have been so dumb.  
“I’m sorry.” He Managed to say.  
Guy lifted his hand to Neji’s shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze, then he guided Neji over to a near by log and gentle shoved him across it. Neji was very confuse, but he allowed himself to be pushed down on the log; he watched Guy sensei’s very carefully.Guy quickly walk over to a stick on the ground and picked it up giving it a few test swings. Neji notice this and shot off the log so quick he almost fell backwards, Guy turned around and saw Neji backing away from him.  
“Neji, come back.” He stated calmly, but with much authority.  
Neji just reluctantly shook his head as he kept backing away until his back hit a tree.  
“Neji, don’t make me walk over there.” Warned Guy narrowing his eyes to show he wasn’t playing. Neji just stayed right were he was not showing an acknowledgment that he even heard Guy’s warning.  
“Why do you have that stick?” Ask Neji as innocently as he could.  
“I think you already know why Neji.” There was a pause, both ninja just stared at each other. Guy took a step closer to Neji, which made Neji try to take a step back but he couldn’t because a tree was in his way.  
“Neji this is the punishment I have decided to give you for risking your life. Your life is too precious to me and to others too. It’s not a toy that you can just play around with. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. And imagine your father what would he say if his beloved sons died at such a young age. He wanted a better life for you Neji.”  
Neji’s eyes filled with tears at the mention of his father, he knew his father would be very disappointed if he died at the age of thirteen, his father would probably blame himself for Neji’s death. However, Neji wasn’t gonna lie, it would be great to finally see him again. Neji really missed his father, but even so Neji refused to let the tears fall out of his eyes.  
Guy saw Neji struggling to keep his tears from fall and it broke his heart. He quickly walked over to Neji and wrapped him up is a tight hug, ignoring the flinch Neji gave when he reached out for him. Guy could feel Neji’s shoulders shaking, but he knew his stubborn student was still hold in his tears. Guy playful rolled his eyes at Neji’s stubbornness, but continued to hug him. He gentle dragged Neji with him back to the log and once again laid him back over. Neji’s eyes were glued shut in an attempt to keep in tears in his eyes. It didn’t matter how hard he tried in a couple seconds those tear will be pouring out of him and Neji knew this, but he still didn’t stop trying to hold them in. Guy gave Neji a comforting back rub before raising his arm with the stick and bringing it down hard on Neji’s back side. Neji let out a gasp and his eye flew open, but he quickly shut them again preparing for the next blow which came down just as hard right on his sitting spot. The third smack hit him right over the second one causing him to shout in pain. The fourth fifth and sixth smack came down fast, one right after the other overlapping over the sensitive area where the back of the legs met his rear. The seventh, eighth, and ninth were directed closer to his tailbone. Which caused Neji to let out a sob. The tears he tried so hard to hold in, fell down his face into the log. The tenth, eleventh, and twelfth blow felt like the hardest ones so far and Guy had to pause to let Neji catch his breath because he started choking on his sobs making it hard for him to breath. Guy quickly rubbed his back and prepared himself to get this over with. Guy began bring the stick down on Neji’s bottom hard and fast with out giving Neji a chance to react to them. Neji was bawling his eyes out, his body was limp over the log and he was sobbing loudly not caring if anyone heard, he just really wanted this to be over with. Guy sensei gave Neji a total of 30 smacks before deciding the kid had enough. He threw the stick back towards the ground and started rubbing circle around Neji’s back. He slowly peeled Neji of the log and wrapped him in another hug. He used one arm to wrap around Neji while he used his other hand to run his fingers through Neji’s hair. Which Guy sensei discover a while ago that it was Neji’s go to soother. If he was upset, sick, or stressed, sometimes angry, if Guy sensei massaged his fingers through Neji’s hair he always seemed to calm down rather quickly. After a few minutes Guy took a quick peek at Neji to see how he was doing. He was still a sniffling mess with hiccups, but no new tears were falling. Guy gave Neji one more quick hug before letting him go.  
“We better get back before Kakashi and the other start getting worried.”  
Neji gave Guy a pleading look. Neji knew his eyes were puff and he couldn’t stop hiccuping, Sakura and Naruto would look at him and immediately know he was crying. He really didn’t want them to know he was crying. Guy understood what Neji was thinking. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pouch and handed it to Neji for him to clean his face. Then he placed his hand between Neji’s shoulder blades and guided him back to where the other three were resting.  
“Don’t worry Neji, you’ll be fine. Knowing Naruto he won’t have a clue, and the others wouldn’t dare to say anything.” Neji let out a sign and rolled his eyes. Guy just let out a laugh and continued guiding them back.  
Once they were in view Naruto stood up and ran over to them.  
“Finally, you guys took for ever. That was the longest break of my life. What took you guys so long?” Asked Naruto  
“That’s none of your concern Naruto!” Repeated Kakashi like last time.  
“We better get going before it gets any later” announced Kakashi as he took the lead and walked down the trail that leads back to the Leaf village. Naruto and Sakura followed as well. Neji and Guy walked slowly behind the other three. Neji looked exhausted, so Guy wasn’t going to rush him. They took their time getting back to the village and when they got there Neji and Guy were greeted by the other two members of Guy’s team.  
“Neji, me and Lee were looking all over for you. Where have you been?” Interrogated Tenten. Neji just shrugged his shoulders, not feeling like going into detail about his day.  
“Maybe he’s suffering from amnesia.” Suggested Lee. Neji just rolled his eyes at his teammate’s usual foolery. Tenten stared at Lee for a moment to see if he was joking or not, before rolling her eyes too.  
“Whatever, come on we’re about to eat. Will you come with us Guy sensei?”  
“I’m sorry, my youthful flower, but I can’t right now. I have to go give my mission report, maybe next time.”  
“Okay then, bye.” Tenten waved with one hand and used the other to grabbed Neji’s arm and dragged him along with her and Lee. Guy just watched his pupils walk away with a smile on his face. Those kids always knew how to get his blood boiling, but he loved them so much. They were his pride and joy.


End file.
